West Besaid Middle School
by Gaia-Dragoon-V
Summary: CHAPTER 3 IS UP! Tidus is 13 years old, well respected among others in the seventh grade, but now he's in the 8th and thing will change for the best and for the worst. read fic if ya want to know more.
1. First Day

Ok, look, I don't own Final Fantasy 10 or Kingdom Hearts, so if I get sewed, I want fifty dollars from everyone who read this fan fiction, GOT IT! Just kidding, ok my fic will contain characters from 4 different games, FFX, KH1 and 2, and Final Fantasy 7. Most of the characters are from Final Fantasy so I made it revolve mainly upon them, so enjoy.

**FIRST DAY**

****

_Hello, my name is Tidus and I'm almost 14 years old, I only have 4 months left till' my b-day. I go to __West__Besaid__Middle School__, proud eight grader, part of the basketball team, yup, that's me._

_Oh, and numbah 1 pimp. Yeeeeeeeeeeah. So, today is the first day of eight grade, I am sooooooo stoked I can't wait to go to school. Bwlach! My school sucks, nothin' interestin' ever happens, only thing I'm really interested in is the girls at school. So yeah my school, mah school…… (School bus passes window of living room) HOLLY CRAP I MISSED THE BUS! Oh crap, oh crap, what am I gonna do, oh man. Well peace, I'll see ya'll later. (Leaves screen watery eyed)_

"Hey yo tidus, what took ya so long, thought ya chick'n out, ya!" Yelled Wakka, Tidus's best friend at school.

"Sorry, I kinda missed the bus………ON PURPOSE! Yeah, uh that's right, did it on purpose ya know, to rouse suspense, yeah, hehe." Tidus lied, sweating like crazy as everyone stared at him funny.

"Uh ya, ok, well, ya ready for school, heard we have a new principal, I heard it was one of those formaph-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Screamed a girl as she fell to the ground, causing a loud plummet noise that caught every bodies attention. Tidus turned his head to see a beautiful young girl about his age, getting on her knee's crying. like when you see on TV to Tidus, she shined like the sun, her beauty was so magnificent that it startled him, as for he let out a gasp. At that point everyone was staring at him. He began to sweat heavily. He looked all around him, in his mind he tried to think of a believable excuse. Then it came to him.

"OUR NEW PRINCIPAL IS A FORMAPH-"

"Young man" yelled one of the teachers supervising the crowd "You shall not spread those kinds of rumors in this school ok!"

Tidus smiled faintly "He He, yes ma'am." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

_Oh crap, I already screwed up this morning ah man, it better not get any worse._

The bell rang and all the students rushed into the classrooms. Tidus had to share a room with a few people he recognized, but really paid any attention to.

"Ok, I gotta spend my impact with these kids, man this is lope." Tidus mumbled

Nobody paid any mind to him; he just stared off into space hoping the class would go by fast.

Then 2 boys who looked similar enough to be each other sat down next to him.

"Hey, my name is Sora, I'm new here, me and my brother just moved here from the Destiny Islands about north 3 miles from this island." The boy introduced, trying to start conversation.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Lykole, I'm his twin, hey, what's your name?" the other boy asked

"huh, uh, my name is Tidus, I'm 13 years old, my elective is wood working since nothing else was interesting, how about you, what's your elective?" Tidus asked in a dull voice, not really paying any mind to them. Sora and Lykole didn't answer. They could tell he didn't care. Then, out of luck, the bell rang. Signifying Tidus, he rushed out the door to the gym as fast as he could. Gym was his favorite class.

"ALL RIGHT! TODAY WE WILL BE PLAYING VOLLEY BALL" Yelled the gym teacher

More than 90 of the boys let out a loud groan.

"ALL RIGHT BOYS, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO PLAY, THERE IS ALWAYS SOME BOOK WORK YOU CAN DO IN THE HALLWAY, NO IF NO MORE INTERUPTIONS, BOYS ON ONE SIDE GIRLS ON THE OTHER!, NOW GET!" He yelled as if he was in the army

Tidus and Wakka both stood next to each other about the strike the ball to one of the girls across the net.

"Hey, I bet you can't even spike the ball hard enough to leave a big red mark on one of the girls for the rest of the day." Wakka challenged

"Bring it on!" Tidus yelled

Tidus smacked the ball upwards, and then he jumped and spikes the ball right at Rikku, his ex-girlfriend. She managed to dodge the ball, and then she turned a bright red with anger. Tidus and Wakka gulped.

"Were you actually gonna hit me with that tidus!" Rikku yelled as she pulled out some scissors she had hidden in her back pocket " These'll be for your tiny Tim if you even try that again!" she threatened

Tidus and Wakka gulped again out of fear. Wakka then caught Tidus's attention.

"Hey, tidus I didn't know your wang was that small, no wonder you've been single for so long." Wakka joked

Tidus growled as he stared at Wakka.

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

"GET OUT THE WAY!"

"YOUR GONNA GET HIT!"

Tidus turned around to see a volleyball come flying towards him. BANG! Tidus went flying backwards onto the hard gym floor passed out, with a big red circle centered on his face.

The last word Tidus heard was……….

"YOU GOT KNOCKED THE HELL OUT!"

Ok, that's the end of Chapter 1, sorry it was sorta dull, I'm half sleep so I can't think straight.

Oh, and I'm just gonna tell you now, will be a heck of a lot better. I swear.


	2. End Day Results

Alright ya'll chap.2 is now fully optional and all that mess. Ok this chapter has mild TidusxYuna for LadyComplicated , not a lot though. So for further ado, chapter 2.

**CHAPYER 2 : END DAY RESULTS**

****

"OOOOOOOW!" Yelled Tidus as the nurse tapped his swollen face.

"oooooooooooh, ok, I'll be right back, I'm going to get some ice for your face so please wait in the office ok." Said the nurse as she stepped out the room.

Tidus groaned loudly, catching the attention of the girl sitting on the other half of the office. She let out a mild giggle. Tidus turned to her, recognizing her from earlier, the girl who had fallen. Tidus turned a bright red and began staring hard.

"Are you ok?" She asked

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh." Was all Tidus managed to say.

"uh, oooooook, my name is Yuna, what's yours?" she mentioned

"uuuuuuuuuuuuuh,coughe uh, oh, my name is Tidus, uh, yeah, you must have heard of me, captain of the basketball team, lead the Aurochs to victory last year?" Tidus mention, trying to gain cool points.

"uh, no I'm sorry, never heard of you, probably cause I'm new her." Yuna explained.

"oh, no wonder, so how old are you, I'm 13, oh, are you single, because I know a movie that just came out and-"

"I'm 13 and I already have a boyfriend, his name is Seymour, he is in the 10 grade." Yuna replied in an annoyed voice.

At that point, Tidus was devastated.

_What, she already has a boyfriend how could this be (Eyes begin to water), wait, __Seymour__! He was captian of the swimming team 2 years ago, hey, why would she choose a man who old and stale for a guy who's fresh and cool like me! THIS AIN'T RIGHT! THIS AIN'T SNIFF RIGHT!_

"I'm back, here is some ice Tidus, you can now go back to class, your in 5th period now.: The nurse said, in other words, telling him to get out.

Tidus slowly walked back to class, he was in deep thought.

Wakka skipped 5th since he hated social studies even though he didn't even give it a chance. He walked into the bathroom,seeming it was the only place that wasn't infested with teachers. As he walked in there, he noticed that he heard someone crying. He then saw Riku(3 years winner of the state fencing competition) and Lykole(Sora's twin and soccer lover) standing outside the bathroom stall with big smiles on their faces. Inside the stall layed Tidus. Wakka's smile grew. Wakka turned on the focet and poured some water in his hands, he signaled Riku and Lykole to do the same. All of them got ready to fire.

"Young man, come out of the bathroom stall and tell me what is wrong." Wakka yelled in his best adult voice he could.

Tidus opened the door only to be pelted by water.

_Later…………._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Tidus's 6th period class as tidus walked into the room practically drenched. He became annoyed. POP! A note hit tidus upside his head. He unrapped the noted.

_Oooooooooh__ tidus I'm so sorry I lied, I think you are so hot, will you go out with me. Love, Yuna_

_BSSSSSSSSSh I wish._

"Hello Tidus was it, you look so adorable all wet. Oh, I'm sorry I broke your male pride ealier, but it is true, I am going out with Seymour. But I know someone you might like going out with, her name is Kairi, she is very popular among Sora, Riku, and Lykole. So you mine as well get her while you can.

Sincerely,

Yuna

P.S.- were you crying in the bathroom, I heard Wakka and Lykole talkin' about it behind me.."

Tidus looked up and saw Yuna waving at him.

_For the rest of the day it was all "welcome to the new school year" and crud like that._

Tidus, Wakka, and Sora walked to the gym where the try-outs for the basketball team was being held. "oooooh yeah, Try outs today, and we all know who's gonna make the team, let me hear it!" Tidus bragged

"NOT YOU!" yelled Riku

"What you doing here!"

"I'm here to try-out kid, so step out of my way!"

"WHAT! Who do you think you are! Don't you have fencing to do!"

"Nah, I'm not allowed to enter this year, coach said I was too good."

Tidus glared at Riku. Riku glared back.

"Besides, who's gonna want a dried up old has been like you anyways,I mean, you cried a whole period in the bathroom, I can't imagine what would happen if you lost a game, YEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Riku laughed

For Tidus, that was the last straw. Tidus jumped onto Riku.

_And started punchin' the mess out of him, ya should have seen it, the kid was practically cryin' his eyes out when I was done with him._

_Riku__: what the heck are you talkin' about, I wooped you, yeah, you sucker punched me, but I made a comeback and wooped ya if ya look hard enough there's a face print on the wall were you ran into it trying to retreat._

_Tidus__:………………………_

_Riku__: Exactly!_


	3. Midnight Raid

Sorry for the long, long wait, been kind of busy. Well, here is Chapta 3

**CHAPTER 3 : ****MIDNIGHT**** RAID**

****

Day 2

_Since I was out of commission earlier, I missed basketball try-outs, so I didn't make it.Sniff But fortunately Rikku wasn't eligible to try-out since he barely won against me._

_Well, it's __11:30__ and I can't get to sleep. Pretty much my afternoon was normal, strange though, I would have thought I would have had homewo…………… Holy Crap, I left my book bag at school. Oh god, oh god, wait, maybe Wakka is home, maybe I can get him to go to school and get it for me, bssssssssshhh nah, he would want me to help him, man, wait, perfect, I could call up some friends and we could raid the school. WooooooooHooooooo!_

Tidus pull out his cell phone and called Wakka, Rikku, Sora (Lykole as well), and Yuna (hoping the phone number he got from Wakka earlier that day was real). All of them, except Lykole answered their phone and said they would help him. Lykole didn't pick up his phone, heavy sleeper Tidus thought.

**School Grounds – ****12:00 AM******

Everyone made it to the meeting place on time, except for Wakka, who unusually arrived late. He brought along (By accident) Riku and Lykole, who were in the shadows about what was going on. Trying not to make any unnecessary noise, Tidus motioned Wakka in a way to indicating "Why did you bring them, Lykole is ok, but why Riku", then Wakka motion "I didn't mean to run into them, but they kept fallowing me, I tried to loose them, but they just kept on fallowing" Tidus sighed and motioned everyone to follow him. They went to the doors connected to the gym. Tidus pulled out a key that was so skinny; it was considered a skeleton key, since it fit into any door. He opened the doors and quickly ran to the gym lobby.

Though, without them knowing, others had followed. Tidus told everyone to split up. Tidus with Yuna and Wakka; Sora with Lykole and Riku and Rikku. Tidus and friends searched the gym lobby, finding that Tidus' book bag might have been taken to the office, since the janitor let his cleaning supplies there. They ran to the office, which was pretty much on the other side of the school. Wakka began to fall back, believing that he had heard some music playing in the distance. He ran upstairs to the music room, hoping to find the source. As he got closer to the music room, the music became more distinked, realizing it was evanescence music. He opened the door, finding a semi-Goth looking girl in a long black dress with belts in the middle. She glanced at him slowly. She lifted her arms as if waiting to be arrested. Wakka gave her an ocward stare.

Tidus and Yuna quickly rushing towards the main office (Final Fantasy X-2 style "Yuna's Dream") Tidus and Yuna turned corners and Yuna fell, Tidus picked her up, and they ran towards the office. Tidus stop and Yuna went a little ways ahead before noticing Tidus had stopped.

"What are you doing?" Yuna said loud, but not loud enough to cause issues.

"Can't you hear it, sounds like someone is here, can't you hear their foot steps?"

Tidus replied

Tidus shook it off his mind and he and Yuna rushed to the main office. As they arrived, Tidus stopped at the door of the main office and looked around. Then out of nowhere came the pelting of dodge balls. Tidus and Yuna were pelted to the floor. In the distance, laughter could be heard, to Yuna, the laughter was very familiar. Out from the corner came Seymour, Squall (refers to be called Leon) and some unimportant friends of his (couldn't think of any Final Fantasy character they could be). Tidus got up slowly, but tried to avoid eye contact with the others. Yuna on the other hand, became really pissed, she attack Seymour with rants and yelling, making Seymour feel kind of stupid, but not that much.

_For some reason to me, it seems __Seymour__ wasn't even payin' attention to Yuna at all; he kept givin' motions to his friends and stuff. Maybe he's gay of something, since he dresses himself in a dress all the time. Hhuhh FAG!_

Tidus walked into the lost and found and found his book bag while Yuna chewed out Seymour.

Meanwhile,

Wakka boldly asked the girl that he wasn't with the cops or anything, and he just wanted to know what she was doing at school so late at night. She replied by telling him her name was Lulu and that she left her violin there and she went to go get it. Wakka replied by telling her how Tidus had left his book bag and so on. They talked for a while, until Wakka's cell phone began ringing. It was Tidus calling to tell him that he got what he came for and it was time to go. Wakka had no intention of leaving so soon, but he didn't want them to meet Lulu (for his own selfish reasons of trying to make her his girlfriend).

Meanwhile, Sora and the gang had left the school right after Tidus told them to split up, and got caught by the police and got sent home with a warning. Meanwhile, Yuna was infuriated with Seymour and finally she said the 2 words Tidus wanted to hear to badly-

"IT'S OVER!" Yuna yelled at Seymour, even though he didn't seem to care to begin with.

**_Later that evening-_**

After Tidus asked Yuna to be his girlfriend and was turned downed rather harshly afterwards, Tidus returned home only to find his older brother Shuyin lying in their room (Tidus and Shuyin share a room).

Kind of a boring chapter for my taste, but I thought a midnight raid would be good, since no one else has tried it before (that I know of).


End file.
